Crystal Sawdust: a Bubblee fanfic
by Velvet'smusicbox
Summary: "Falling." Bubblegum had been afraid of it. But Marshall had helped her find herself. And left. Now, they meet after all those years, hate engulfing them both. How will they react when Marshall realises his feelings for her? And... Will Gumball find a way to worm into Marceline's heart? Bubblee and Gumceline
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal sawdust****: a Bubblee fanfic**

**by ****velvetsmusicbox**

**Author's notes**

hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. It's mainly Bubblee and a pinch of Gumceline. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks so much!

Peace out.

**~Prologue(5 years ago.)~ **

**Soft snow of the Land of Aaa fell on her bobble. The pink hair flowed and sprawled just above her delicate fingers grasped the rusty chain on both sides. The hard, wooden plank seat provided enough space for her tiny body to fit in. As dusk entered, the swing set in the park had a new visitor. Bonnibel's furry mutton boots dangled blindly from her oversized pink sweater and polkadotted leggings. She extended her legs to reach the soft snow. But it was no use.**

**"How am I going to swing now? " she thought desperately. Biting her lower lip, she pushed herself, almost falling off her seat doing so. Her short legs couldn't reach the snowy patch of earth. Just when she was about to give up, a voice called out to her. **

**"Need help?" Bonnibel turned around. The reassuring voice belonged to a young boy around her age. His messy jet-black hair poked out from the woods. The grey, worn out sweater hugged his frail body, faded jeans wrapped his legs, a black and red scarf looped lightly around his neck. Bonnibel hesitated. Talking to strangers? Never. Peppermint Butler never told her to do so. However, he seemed promising. **

**"Yes please." She answered with her perky voice. Their eyes met. **

**"You can't do it by yourself, you know. I mean, you're too short." He smirked, pointing at her legs. **

**"Am not!" She pouted, regretting her decision of talking to this impolite stranger. **

**"Look, I know what to do. I'll just give you a small push, and you'll be up there." He stood right behind her and whispered softly to her ear. "Ready?" **

**She shook her head vigorously."Wait! No! I'm scared." She yelped. The boy was confused. **

**"What? Is this your first time or something?" She nodded. He gasped loudly. The thought of it was just despicable. "There's nothing to be afraid of! Swings are AWESOME." She shook her head again. **

**"I'm scared of falling. " **

**"Listen to me. If you're scared of falling, how are you ever going to get up there? You might fall off, yes, but.. being up there is amazing. It's worth breaking your neck if you fall." She giggled. She wondered if it was true. **

**{And yet, he could see through her smile. The boy noticed the pain in her eyes, the way it didn't reflect the laughter on her lips. He searched for the girl's eyes}**

**He whispered softly through the mist from his breath. "Ready, princess?" **

**Bonnibel shut her eyes tight. "Ready." **

**He gave her a push. The little girl flew. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Marshall Lee streamed through the palace halls, holding up a pink garment in the air. "Give it back!" Cried the soaking wet prince of the Candy Kingdom, wrapped in a towel. **

**"If you want it, come and get it!" The floating vampire yelled back. Candy people awoke from their slumber. Doors opened and startled faces appear as the candy prince streaked half-naked. Marshall halted abruptly. Prince Gumball bumped into him, and snatched his clothes,quickly slipping into them. **

**"Marshall! I told you not to do that again!" **

**Marshall smirked. **

**"You said you were going to tell me something important. But instead you droned on and on and on and on about whatever. So I got bored, Bubba. BORED." He said, floating around Gumball. **

**"I was telling you that we're going to the Land of Ooo. " The prince told him, marching back clothed to the main ballroom. Marshall followed. **

**"Ooo? Are you crazy, Bubba? The effing princess is there!" He pouted, stopping in front of Gumball. **

**Gumball sighed. "You're not gonna see Bonni, okay? We're going because I have to attend the royal meeting of Ooo as an obligatory royal. And I want you to come with me." **

**Marshall raised his eyebrow. "You want me to go with you? Since when do you want me involved in anything you do, Bubba?" He teased playfully. Gumball rolled his eyes. **

**"There's going to be a party and I thought maybe you'd want to perform and have some fun."**

**Marshall perked his ears. "A party?" **

**Gumball smirked. "Yeah. But.. if you don't want to-" **

**"I'll come then. Fine, Bubba. Geez." Marshall said mockingly. **

**The princess was on the phone, answering a call from her dear cousin. "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?-okay-bye!" The phone was gently placed back on the desk. She beamed. "Bubba's coming!" She thought excitedly to herself. It's been such a long time, ever since that winter. Bubblegum called for Peppermint butler. "Pepper? Could you help me arrange a welcoming party for the day after tomorrow? My cousin is coming over." Peppermint butler bowed low. **

**"Of course, princess." **

**Bubblegum twirled around the room, and landed on her bed, excited by the thought of Gumball coming. She laughed at herself for losing her balance and falling. **

**"Falling." **

**She remembered. She had been afraid of it. **

**Marshall sat facing Gumball in the carriage. The candy road was smooth, the ride pleasant. It had been a long journey, and Marshall was half-asleep. However, he noticed his friend smiling widely. "We're almost there!" He'd say happily every few minutes. **

**"Why is Gumwad looking forward to meeting his cousin?" Marshall thought to himself, resting his head on the wall of the carriage. "Bubba. What's wrong with you? The princess is so ... like you." He teased. The prince was defensive. **

**"What do you mean?! My cousin is very special to me. " Marshall rolled his eyes at this. The carriage stopped.**

**"We're here!" **

**They stepped out and climbed up the steps to the front doors of the castle. The doors opened. **

**"Bubba!"A young girl ran to Gumball, hugging him tight. He hugged her back. **

**"You haven't changed, have you?" He said, smiling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal sawdust****: a Bubblee fanfic**

**by ****velvet'smusicbox**

Chapter 2

The pair broke off their embrace.

"Of course I've changed!" The princess pouted. However, even she doubted herself.

"Princess,", Marshall smirked, glaring at this girl he hadn't seen since for so long.

"It's Bubblegum." She said fleetingly, ignoring his gaze. Marshall winked at her instead. But his smile immediately curled back into a monotonous expression as his eyes averted the princess's. He coolly floated into the palace, murmuring.

"Tch, looks just like Bubba's place,"

Prince Gumball looked over to his cousin.

"I am so sorry, dear cousin.. he's just-"

She shook her head slowly as the breeze blew through her full-length hair, masking her misty eyes. "No, it was my fault."

The little Bonnibel jumped out of the swing to the snow-carpeted earth. She beamed and turned to talk to the boy. "Look! I did it! Hey I-" Her smile faded away. No one was there. "Um... where are you?" Her eyes searched frantically for him, her heart thudding against her chest. Her voice shook terribly with her hands. Was she left alone again? She had been sure he would be someone she could trust. She ran back to the castle, her sleeves hiding her quivering lips.

The boy peeped from behind a tree. He couldn't bear watching the girl turn away from him. He knew that if he stayed, she'd be hurt. And if she stayed, he'd be hurt. He had been used to avoid being emotionally attached. He was afraid of investing so much time with someone and that they'd leave.

Bubblegum entered with a flourish in the royal gardens as the sound of trumpets announced her arrival. The candy people hushed almost immediately, awaiting the declaration that left them silenced. The princess proceeded to the front of the stage, Prince Gumball beside her. Though she had planned for Marshall Lee to stand on stage with her, they didn't knowwhere he was. "Good evening, everyone!", she beamed. The attendees cheered and whooped. "We will be having visitors from Aaa staying over for a few weeks, so please make them feel welcomed."

She gestured for Gumball to mingle with the citizens, as the music started and the chattering resumed. She bit her lip.

Though she knew she should be enjoying herself, her heart ached miserably ever since that Vampire came and set her off. It was undeniable. Her smile faltered as she strolled slowly to the back of the stage. It was dark there. "At least no one can see me here," she murmured. Her back was set against the wooden wall, and she sighed. It was something she could never do outside. She had to be perfect out there. Everyone had high expectations of her. And it was just too much sometimes. She let a tear fall past her cheek and drop onto the damp grass. With the back of her shaking hands, she wiped the tear away.

"Need help?" A voice called out to her from the dark. The voice.. it rang in her head. She couldn't see much, but those words were so familiar.. words she heard every night in her dreams.

"I don't need your help, Marshall Lee! I am absolutely fine and I do not need assistance from you." Bonnibel declared incompetently, hiding her face.

Suddenly, she felt a breath hush against behind her bare neck.

"Fine, Princess. Fine." Marshall whispered. The distance between their skins vanquished, as his arms wrapped around her from behind. Bubblegum yelped a little, but silenced herself. The tightness.. it was nerve wrecking but comforting. "But..." he said as he leaned in closer to her ear, "you don't have to hold it in. Cry your heart out when you need to, okay?"

She sniffled. And then, she wailed. Her emotions poured out as tears tracing a line down her cheeks. Marshall held her increasingly tighter with every tear she shed, with every breath he took. He hadn't realised what he had done. He had come to Ooo with the intention of avoiding the one girl he had convinced himself to hate, and there he was comforting her. It was pure instinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball was awestruck at the party his cousin held for him. He turned to thank her, but she was gone. "She must be busy.. I should just go ahead," he thought to himself as he strolled through the gardens amidst the female admirers around him. As he felt at lost with his surroundings, a beautiful melody reached his ears.

The speakers were blasting the tunes of a bass guitar. The crowd cheered for the performer on the stage who he could not make out, as the dark masked its figure.

"Hey everyone," the voice rang out through the microphone. Gumball's ears alerted, receiving the melodious voice of this dame amongst the applause from the crowd.

"I'm gonna sing a song I just wrote. Here you go," the owner of the voice audibly whispered as she strummed her glistening red axe bass. Slowly, the spotlights regained its beacon. The host was a raven-haired, pale-skinned beauty, clad in her dark purple mini dress and striped pink leggings umderneath. She hovered still a few inches above the stage, the red axe bass in her hands. The crowd got even louder, and Gumball had to squeeze through the citizens to see her better.. to hear her better.

The Vampire Queen let out a song through her voice, silky and savoury. She began taking control of her audience, a nonchalant crowd of devotees, with her graceful lullaby.

The song ended, a wave of applause followed immediately after. The performer floated down the stage from the side and watched the crowd disperse.

"That.. never lasts long," she sighed.

She fingered the strings on her instrument, completely oblivious to the figure approaching her.

"Excuse me,"

She looked up to see the prince, fiddling with his thumbs but somehow locking his eyes to hers.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I think you have a beautiful voice. And you look beautiful too,"

The girl flustered and her cheeks reddened. She directed her eyes to her heels.

"What's wrong with you? I mean-"

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of his hand and his wide grin.

"Prince Gumball, of the Candy Kingdom from the Land of Aaa, You?"

She clasped her hands into his, and shook it slightly.

"Marceline Abadeer, Vampire Queen,"

Gumball brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well, Marceline, I hope we'll see each other more,"

He then turned away and faded in with the citizens.

Marcelinestared at her hand.

"Me too."


End file.
